Attention c'est chaud !
by Lightman5
Summary: Thé, café ou...chocolat chaud ? Dis moi ce que tu bois je te dirais qui tu es ! Voilà à quoi joue nos expert en détection de mensonge quand ils s'ennuient ! Mais attention à ne pas à se brûler... (humor,Friendship et une pointe de Romance Histoire qui se situe juste après Un mariage ordinaire pour ceux qui me suive)


Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de la série LTM et Mentalist ne m'appartient, je gagne pas de chèque, ni de pièce d'or ni...Enfin je ne touche pas d'argent!

Note: Pour ceux qui me suive, cette histoire se situe par logique juste après **un mariage ordinaire **^^ Donc même principe les personnages se connaissent entre eux et sont amis. Et comme d'hab c'est...n'importe quoi! Enfin pas autant que d'autres histoires que j'ai pu écrire lol Bonne lecture, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise ;)

* * *

**ATTENTION…C'EST CHAUD!**

Sous le soleil de Californie, assit à une terrasse de café, un homme blond habillé d'un costume trois pièce sirotait tranquillement un thé bien chaud en compagnie d'un autre homme en T-shirt noir qui avait étalé ses jambes de tout son long pour y croiser ses mains sur son ventre. Se trouvant en plein soleil, ces derniers avaient tous deux privilégiés leurs lunettes aux verres teintés afin de ne pas être aveuglés par ses rayons. Voilà plusieurs minutes que les deux hommes semblaient attendre comme quelque chose qui ne venait pas...

«-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent?!» Railla l'homme en T-shirt.

«-Tu connais les femmes Cal...Toujours à papoter...» Soupira le blond qui portait sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgé.

«-Je connais ma femme, Patrick ! Et elle n'a jamais été en retard à n'importe quel rendez-vous que ce soit! Au contraire de toi...» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge en lançant un regard en biais au consultant qui émit un sourire en comprenant l'allusion.

«-Ne me dis que tu m'en veux encore pour ton mariage…» (Cf Un mariage Ordinaire)

«-Je crois que le coquard que je t'ai fait ce jour-là exprimait déjà à quel point je t'en voulais avant et aujourd'hui encore.»

«-Je suis juste venu avec 1H de retard!» Réfuta le mentalist en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

«-"Juste".» Répéta Lightman presque acerbe en mimant de ses mains des guillemets sur le mot.

«-Tu ne savais pas que si on arrivait en retard à un rendez-vous c'était une marque de politesse?»

À cette réplique Cal tourna brusquement sa tête vers Jane, et sous ses lunettes noires ce dernier compris que le regard qu'il lui jetait était tout sauf amical.

«-Mais si ! Puisque cela permet aux personnes de se préparer et donc...»

«-Patrick ?»

«-Oui?»

«-La ferme !»

«-O-K...» Fit le blond en roulant des yeux. «Si on ne peut même plus parler...»

«-Seulement si ce qui sort de ta bouche en vaut la peine.»

«-Mes mots valent autant d'or que le thé que tu es en train de boire.»

«-J'hallucine...»Soupira Cal en levant les yeux au ciel. «Franchement de nous deux...C'est toi le pire!»

«-Mmmh...Je ne sais pas... Greg n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre...» Riposta le mentalist avec une mine dubitatif.

«-Pas faux.» Répondit Lightman tout en se redressant de sa chaise pour prendre sa tasse de thé et y boire une gorgé.

«-Bon ce n'est pas que les Demoiselles se font attendre mais je commence à m'ennuyer...» Déclara Jane en posant ses deux mains derrière sa tête tout en regardant les passants va et venir devant eux.

«-Je te propose le jeu du silence, c'est très tendance en ce moment!» Dit Cal avec sérieux.

«-Hmm...Non ! Je n'ai pas très envie d'y jouer et de toute façon je sais que je perdrais au bout de deux minutes.»

«-Dommage...J'aurais bien aimé me reposer deux minutes...»Marmonna Lightman en buvant de sa boisson.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? J'ai rien entendu.» Demanda Patrick en tournant sa tête vers son ami avec une mine concernée.

«-Non rien...Si tu t'ennuies tu n'as que faire tes tours de passe-passe aux filles là-bas qui te dévisagent depuis plus de dix minutes.» Proclama Cal en désignant avec sa tasse dans sa main un groupe de belles jeunes filles qui ne cessaient de discuter entre elles tout en dévorant Patrick du regard. Voyant ça le blond leur offrit un de ses sourires charmeurs dont lui seul avait le secret puis les salua en levant sa tasse en l'air. À ce geste les filles se mirent à glousser et rediscutèrent entre elles.

«-Les filles cafés noisettes, ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon genre...Elles sont trop... tu vois...»Dit-il avec un geste vague de la main comme pour expliquer ses propos. «Elles sont trop quoi!»Proclama-t-il subitement en changeant de position pour mettre sa jambe droite en équerre sur sa cuisse.

«-C'est vrai que toi tu as toujours préféré les filles: "café noir..."»

«-Avec une pointe de lait!» Rectifia-t-il en pointant son index en l'air comme si cela avait toute son importance.

«-Ouais...» Dit Lightman d'un ton légèrement rieur.

«-Oh ! Et bien voilà on a qu'à jouer à thé, café ou… chocolat ? le temps qu'elles reviennent!» Proposa Patrick avec enthousiasme en tournant avec rapidité tout son corps vers l'expert en mensonge qui lui lança un regard blasé. «Oh...aller Cal ! Ça peut être marrant!» Le supplia t-il avec une tête de chien battu.

«-Oui mais avec toi le marrant peut toujours se transformer en catastrophe nucléaire!» Affirma l'homme en se remémorant les feux d'artifices à son mariage.

«-Aller Cal s'il te plait... Et puis tu me dois bien ça !»

«-Comment ça je te dois bien ça ?!»Questionna l'expert en mensonge d'un air ahuris.

«-Et bien oui...Vu que la dernière fois tu ne m'as même pas invité au Monster Trucks avec Greg et bien...»

«-J'hallucine... Tu vas me le rappeler encore pendant combien de temps...»

«-Jusqu'à ta mort ou même un peu plus, je ne sais pas trop encore...» Rétorqua le blond en mimant une expression d'intense réflexion.

«-C'est pas vrai...» Soupira Lightman exaspéré par le comportement quelque peu gamin de son ami. «Si je joue, tu me laissera tranquille avec l'histoire des Monsters Trucks?!»

«-Hmm...Possible...»

«-Patrick ! »

«-Ok ! Ok !» Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. «Pas besoin de s'énerver Mr Duracell...»

«-Quoi?!» Dit Cal interloqué par le surnom donné.

«-Bon aller je commence à jouer!» Proclama le consultant tout sourire en fixant son attention sur les passants en face d'eux.

«-Mouais...» Fit l'expert en mensonge avec une petite moue de sa bouche, en songeant qu'il avait le don de se dérober dans n'importe quelle situation.

«-Thé !» Déclara-t-il en désignant de son index une jeune fille à lunette la tête basse et des livres sous ses bras.

«-Moui, à moi !» Cal pencha sa tête sur le côté, resta silencieux, lorsque cinq secondes plus tard il vit une jeune femme brune, tailleur strict, couleur sombre et talon noir passer devant eux. «Café Noir !»

«-Sans sucre!» Renchérit Patrick avec un grand sourire en regardant la démarche déterminé de la jeune femme.

«-Pas faux!» Répliqua Lightman en riant quelque peu.

«-Hmm! Chocolat chaud !» Déclara subitement Patrick en regardant un adolescent marcher avec lenteur sur le trottoir comme si toutes les peines du monde pesaient sur ses épaules.

«-Il me fait penser à Em' quand elle ne veut pas aller en cours...» Dit Cal avec un air pensif, faisant rire Jane par la même occasion.

«-Ou à toi !» Riposta Patrick amusé.

«-Ouais bah tu n'as qu'à prendre Loker comme employé et là tu comprendras ma douleur!»

«-Non ça va... Mon équipe est déjà complète !» Réfuta le blond en repensant à la frasque d'Eli raconté par son ami.

«-Café au lait.» Déclara Lightman en fixant un homme aidant une vieille dame à traverser la rue.

«-Tu as raison!»

«-Comme toujours.» Proclama-t-il en buvant de son thé.

«-Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu bois du thé !» Déclara Patrick avec une mine presque offusqué. «Pour moi tu seras toujours un bon café noir avec un demi-sucre!»

«-Un demi-sucre?» Questionna Cal perplexe quant à ce détail d'une extrême précision.

«-Oui pour le côté douceur ! Bien que tu le mets en avant surtout pour ta famille ! Bon aller à moi !» Jane enleva ses lunettes de soleil et fit un regard circulaire de là où il était positionné puis avec un sourire il dit. «À 12H !»

Lightman fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction indiqué par son ami et déclara en même temps que lui:«-Cappuccino!»

À ce mot les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur tout en continuant d'observer un homme époussetant sa veste de manière répété, alors qu'il venait d'être légèrement effleuré par enfant courant dans la rue.

«-À toi !» Dit Jane en souriant amusé par ce petit jeu.

«-Hmm ok...» Cal fit une moue avec sa bouche alors que son regard semblait lointain il eut subitement une énorme sourire se dessiner sur son visage. «Café au lait...»

«-Ou ça ?» Demanda Patrick ne voyant pas où son ami regardait à cause de ses lunettes de soleil.

«-Avec deux sucres...» Continua-t-il de dire en se pinçant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, alors qu'il avait légèrement baissé ses lunettes sur son nez pour avoir une meilleure vision.

«-Mais tu regardes qui ?!» Demanda Jane en tournant sa tête de tout les côtés.

«-Et une bonne dose de crème sur le dessus avec des copeaux de chocolat !»

«-Tu sais que la femme parfaite n'existe pas?» Questionna le mentalist en regardant son ami qui arborait un sourire des plus séducteurs. «Si ta femme te voyais comme ça, tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure...»

«-Sauf si la femme que je regarde est la mienne...» Proclama Cal en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

Jane fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension tout en fixant son ami et voulu lui répliquer quelque chose mais il dû s'arrêter bien vite dans son action en entendant une voix féminine s'adresser à eux.

«-Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais le rapport qu'on devait rendre était plus complexe que prévu !» Déclara une jeune femme aux yeux bleus avec un grand sourire en voyant les deux hommes assis en train de prendre le thé.

«-Pas grave honey!» Proclama Cal en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise pour aller embrasser tendrement la psychologue.

Observant l'échange entre ses deux amis, Patrick émit un sourire et affirma «-Et bien je vois que le café noir et le lait se mélange toujours aussi bien!»

À ces mots Cal lança un regard lourd de sens au mentalist qui leva ses yeux au ciel et déclara: «-Je sais...la ferme!»

«-Tu vois au bout de la 10ème fois tu commences à comprendre!» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge avec un sourire narquois.

«-Mouais...»

Après cet intermède Lightman tira une chaise vide qui se trouvait autour de la petite table, puis indiqua d'un regard à sa compagne de s'y assoir.

«-Merci Cal.» Le remercia Gillian en s'asseyant sur la place désignée.

«-Aaah les anglais et leur courtoisie légendaire...» Dit Jane avec un geste théâtrale de la main en ayant vu son ami faire.

«-Oui et bien s'il pouvait être comme ça avec tout le monde, ou du moins avec ma mère...» Répliqua Gillian en regardant son mari qui s'était assis à sa place de manière désinvolte.

«-Alors elle n'est pas avec toi ?!» Demanda Cal de façon précipitée en passant un bras derrière les épaules de sa femme.

«-Hmm...» Fit cette dernière en plissant ses yeux de suspicion alors qu'il avait une fois de plus utilisé une digression pour contourner le sujet. «Non mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver!»

«-Cool!» Dit le mentalist avec un grand sourire pour ensuite terminer sa tasse de thé.

«-Par contre...» Commença à dire Gillian avec un air désolé en regardant Jane qui fixait quelque chose au loin semblant avoir attiré son attention.

«-Aaah ! Eh bien voilà enfin mon café avec un sucre suivit d'un nuage de lait !» Proclama le blond joyeusement en regardant une jeune femme brune marcher avec détermination vers le petit groupe. «Enfin peut-être sans le nuage de lait...»

En effet la brune approchant de plus en plus vite vers le mentalist, celui-ci eu soudainement un mouvement de recul contre sa chaise en remarquant le visage furieux de la jeune femme.«Et sans le sucre aussi...»

«-PATRICK JANE!» Cria la jeune femme brune en continuant de marcher tout en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur le blond alors que celui-ci souffla avec une mine inquiète: «-Oh-Oh...Ce n'est pas un café avec un nuage de lait ça...c'est plutôt un expresso à haute température bien serré!»

Après ça, le désigné se leva d'un bond et déclara à ses deux amis: «-Veuillez m'excusez mais pour ma propre survie, je vais devoir m'échapper et laisser mon café noir bouillonnant refroidir sur place!»

Gillian fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension face aux propos de son ami alors que Cal hilare avait répondu:«-T'as intérêt à savoir courir vite si tu veux pouvoir la refroidir!»

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...J'ai de l'expérience ! Bon on se voit tout à l'heure ! Enfin si je suis toujours vivant...» Fit Patrick dubitatif en voyant la jeune femme arriver à grand pas dans sa direction.

«-Ok !» Dit Cal avec un sourire alors que le blond commença à partir avec rapidité. «Oh, et bonne chance!»

«-Merci je vais en avoir besoin ! C'est un agent surentraîné !» Répondit l'homme alors qu'il commençait à mettre la vitesse supérieure en jetant des coups d'œil furtif derrière son épaule.

«-PATRICK ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!» Continua de crier la brune en courant après le blond qui s'échappait.

«-D'abord je veux que tu te refroidisses Lisbon! Et après on verra!»

«-PATRIIICK !» hurla-t-elle en poursuivant le blond qui courait comme un dingue sur le trottoir.

«-Tu ne veux pas une tasse de thé ?! Ça te détendrais !» Riposta le mentalist en courant sous les yeux médusés des passants.

Les voyant faire Cal émit un léger rire avant de regarder sa femme et de lui demander:

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?»

«-Tu te souviens quand Patrick a dit qu'il allait hypnotiser le maire pour l'affaire en cours afin d'avoir plus d'information?»

«-Yep ! Il m'a dit qu'après l'interrogatoire on irait boire un thé ici!»

«-Et bien... je pense qu'il avait vraiment très envie de prendre ce thé car notre cher mentalist a oublié de réveiller Mr le Maire...»

«-Attends ?! Tu veux dire...qu'il a laissé le maire dormir sur la table d'interrogatoire?!»

Gillian ne répondit rien mais le sourire qu'elle arborait sur son visage en disait long sur sa réponse, voyant cela Lightman ria alors qu'un serveur s'était approché d'eux.

«-Madame désirez-vous quelque chose ?»

«-Heu...est-il possible de commander un café au lait?»

«-Bien sûr ! Je vous apporte ça de suite!»

«-Merci !» Répondit la psychologue en observant le serveur partir pour ensuite poser son regard sur Cal qui souriait comme un dingue.

«-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Questionna la jeune femme intriguée ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait le rendre si jovial.

«-Je t'aime!»

À ces trois petits mots Gillian sourit puis se pencha vers l'expert en mensonge pour capturer ses lèvres afin d'échanger un tendre baiser, nullement dérangés par des cris qui résonnaient un peu plus loin dans la rue.

«-VIENS ICI PATRCIK !» S'écria Lisbon en colère toujours en courant.

«-Heuu...Nope !» Fit le blond en mettant plus de vitesse dans sa course alors que l'agent du CBI la rattrapait de plus en plus.

** FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire:** Proposé du thé d'emblée à la personne pour qu'elle soit calme avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la bêtise que vous avez faites ! Comme ça vous aurez peut-être une chance de survie! Pour Jane? Nope c'est trop tard! Dès que Lisbon l'aura rattrapé il sera comme un sucre plongé dans du chocolat chaud…muhaha


End file.
